harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marian (SoS)/Quotes
Greeting Morning * Hello, player. How are you? * Oh, _____. How are you doing? * Oh, _____. What brings you up and about so early in the morning? * Good morning, _____. What do you think of my radiant beauty today? Afternoon Evening * Good evening, Player. Staying up late is bad for your health. Sleeping is especially important for your skin. Weather Spring *Oh, such a lovely day. The sunlight I so warm in the spring. Take a deep breath and feel it wash over you. Rain * Well, the weather is certainly melancholy today. Days like this are made for staying home. Summer *The sunlight is amazing today... You'll likely get a sunburn if your skin is exposed. Make sure you put on some sunscreen. *'Typhoon': Oh, you! What are you thinking?! You should stay home on a day like this! Winter *Heavy snowfall: You'll become a snowman if you go out on a day like this. Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival * I have no idea how to raise a cow, but humans and animals have a lot of the same health concerns. Regular, nutritious meals, good exercise, a clean place to live, and low stress benefit both people and animals. * If you won: _____, honey, congratulations! You really came from behind for the win! * If you lost: What does it matter who won or lost? You had a good time, didn't you? I think the important part of today was just getting out to socialize with everyone. That's what events like these are really about. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Player, honey, congratulations! You really kicked some sea bass out there! But now you smell rather...fishy. Wait...don't come too close. * If you lost: Oh, you didn't win today? Honey, fishing's all about luck. You can't abuse your self-esteem on whether you were able to trick an animal! * After the tournament, everybody has to let all the fish they caught go, right? That seems a waste when we have a big fish grill-off right after. * Honey, you'll never catch ME fishing. Ever. Touching squirmy, slimy, live fish is NOT for me. Imagine what it would do to my nails. Fall Harvest Festival Crops * If you lost: What does it matter who won or lost? You had a good time, didn't you? I think the important part of today was just getting out to socialize with everyone. That's what events like these are really about. * Veggies are healthy and nutritious, and part of a well-balanced diet. Be sure to raise a lot of delicious vegetables for us, would you honey? Winter Friendship Lines *'1:' How's work? I wonder if it's going well. Anytime you get tired, come into the clinic for a medical examination please. *'2:' Though I'm a doctor who works to cure illnesses, I'm also investigating beautiful minds and bodies. True beauty comes from inside of us. Beautiful minds make healthy bodies. In other words, love. Pure love without any limits is the source of all beauty. ...I wonder if you understand~ Oh? You're a little tired, hm? *'3:' Player, how's farm work going? Are you enjoying it? *'5:' Do you look in a mirror every day? ... What? You don't have a mirror!? I can't believe it. Mirrors aren't just for appearances, you know. It's important to look at yourself every now and again. When you're healthy, you look fantastic. And keeping track of your health can make you more beautiful. Mirrors are useful for that. *'6:' Long ago, I worked in a full-scale hospital. Of course, I was just as enamored with beauty back then, so I still dressed like this. Then one day, they threatened to fire me unless I started dressing "normally." What does "normal" even mean? So I told them if I couldn't treat my patients over some arbitrary dress code, I'd quit. That's how I came to this town. *'7': Hey Player. We're friends, aren't we? So let's help each other keep our hearts and bodies pure. Other Dialogue * How's your work? Are you doing well? Whenever you're tired, just come to me. I can examine you anytime. * Sometimes I feel enough pep to climb a mountain! Then I take one step outside, and it all goes away. * I'm not built for long walks, I'm afraid, though I have been training regularly. * If you're dating someone: Come to think of it, _____, I heard you were seeing someone, yes? Ah, so there's more to you than meets the eye. On the outside, you look so lost and innocent, but inside, you have the heart of a hunter! About the Guild/Town * Veronica is doing her best to make this town grow, but what it's going to take is all of us working together. * Of all the places I've worked, this town is the most easygoing. That's all well and good, but I do believe the guild wants to make this town more famous. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes